The Battle Continues
by Girliegirl222
Summary: Zuko the Gaang take there separate ways without the weight of the war on their shoulders. Or so they think, but what happens when Ozai steels his kingdom back from the hands of his only son. Will the Gaang be destroyed for ever! Read to find out!


The Battle Continues

* * *

Zuko's POV

The Street lights were barely on, he was wandering around like an idiot trying to find his way around and out of his father's path of terror. All he could think about was his dad, how could he taken over again. How could he let it happen, he needed help and needed it now. He could only think of going back and asking Katara for help, even Aang, Sokka, Suki, or Toph any of them. They would just smack him across the head for being so stupid. He can't say he didn't deserve it though. He was acting pretty stupid. Maybe he could ask some old friends for help. Like, well maybe Mai and Ty Lee. They might understand more of what he's going through. Then again, Katara knew better then anyone, Right? "Right," he reassured out loud. He couldn't stand being far from her, he needed her now and she wasn't here. He had to see her some how but…but how.

* * *

Katara's POV

I knew he was in trouble, "He's always troubled" everyone told me but this time was different, I hadn't heard from him in weeks. I've been trying everything to get in touch with him. Hell I would give him a smoke signal if I could. What on earth could he even be up to he has everything, and he couldn't even find the time to write to me. All I know is that he trying to find his mother or something and that ruling a nation is _so hard_ that he couldn't even right me a letter. It's not like I was asking him to leave his whole nation behind and only care about me and what I wants for the rest of his life. Really, how mean could she be being all she wants is something, no anything to tell her that he isn't dead. I mean seriously.

"Katara you're totally out of it." Toph said waving her hands in front of her face

"Yeah, thanks Toph" I say flinging Toph's out of her face.

"What's bothering you," Toph asked not looking like she cared at all though.

"It's just, well nothing," I mentioned.

"OOHS, ok," Toph said giving me the wink wink.

"What, Wait, what, hold on a second……. Ok I don't get it." Aang said.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing ," Suki Started.

"Just drop it guys," I pleaded. "Please,"

"What I don't ," Aang said.

"Tell you later twinkle toes," Toph said still winking at me.

"HAWKY!" Sokka Screeched in the background. "It's says it from Zuko" he screeched again. I jumped up and did a silent prayer that it was good news. What did he do now.

"GIVE ME IT!!" I ordered. "NOW!" I yelled as Sokka held the letter above my head and read it to himself first. I saw Sokka sallow and I new this couldn't be good.

"Oh no," Sokka whispered.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Katara yelped.

"Here read it out loud," Sokka said chocking on air. "Read it out loud," He Whispered again and handed me that scroll. Well great here we go……

"Dear Guys,

The worst has happened, I don't know how to tell you this but, my father formed a group in prison I don't know how or who but he did. It contained over a 1,000 men and women. They broke out when I was in a peace meeting. They destroyed everything and killed viciously. He plans to restart what Firelord's before him had began. The thing that worries me most is that he will probably come looking for the avatar before he plans any attacks, watch out for my father and my sister who knows when he will try to restorer her mind in the ways of evil. Even if that's part of what had driven her crazy. Be very careful. Miss you guys lots and hopefully see u soon.

Sincerely Zuko"

"Well shit," I all I say before I totally black out..

* * *

Zuko's POV

I could only wonder if she got the letter or not, more so if she cared at all anymore. This sucks. Hopefully Aang would go in hiding again and find all his friends from his travels and everything he need to help destroy my father. Maybe I could try and help to, by getting people to help rebel against my father taking everyone I might on the way this was good he new exactly where to start. Everything was going to be different this time, he would be ready.


End file.
